roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja (Tower Battles Revamped)
Completely abandoned Description Ninja is a Exculsive Unit Spawner that can only spawn Ninja Units. It belongs to Tower Battles Revamped. Appearance They wear a Black Mask, Black Robes, and hold a katana out and uses shurikens when Zombies are far away. Upgrades Level 1: improved slicing *The cost is 450. *Ninjas now do 8 more damage. *They can now shoot their shurikens more far. *The Spawner's Appearance now turns into a Temple. Level 2: Deadly Shurikens *Ninjas can now do more damage while Shuriken sniping. *The first Ninja that spawns before the others come out moves faster. *Ninja spawning is more faster. 30 Seconds decreased to 23 Seconds. *Upgrade Cost is 1200. Level 3: Assassin Training *The Spawner can now spawn in more Units. 3 Units to 7. *The next 2-3 Ninja Hordes are enraged. *Ninjas do 50 Damage when using it's Katana. *Its Health is increased, 25+45=70 Health. *The Upgrade Cost is 3450. Level 4: Samurai Alliance *Ninjas and Samurai now appear more. 7 Troops of Ninjas now. Samurai Warriors spawn 5 seconds after Ninja Squads Spawning. *Ninjas Shuriken Attack can now shoot faster. 7 Seconds to 4.3 Seconds of shooting their Shurikens. *Samurai Warriors have 85 Health with Ninja Troops being 70 Health. *The Upgrade Cost is now 7500. Level 5: Elite Assassins *Ninjas can do 70 damage. *Samurai Warriors wear heavy armor. (85 Health increased to 120.) *The First Unit Squad of Ninjas run Fatser. (Happens when 3 Ninja Squads appear going to attack zombies.) *The First Samurai Squad will Be enraged more. *Every seven Samurai Squads and Ninja Squads, They will start using unique Perks: They will increase their damage. 70-120 Temporally. They will move faster. (Ninjas move faster for 70% while Samurai is 45%.) They will also combine power. *The Upgrade Cost is 15650. Level 6: (Final Upgrade) Immortal Alliance *Ninjas Wear Special Armor. (70 Health to 1200) *Samurais do Heavy damage. 70- 1500 *When the First 5 Ninja Squads appear, they will be very buffed and protected with a God aura. 1200 health to 6000, 800 Ninja's damage to 4000, Ninjas speed is 30% faster. *The First 3 Samurai Squads will receive very strong rages meaning that they have very strong buffs. Samurai Health: 1200-7800, Samurai DPS: 6000 (12000 if all 5 Samurai Warriors is attacking a very strong zombie. Can also slice zombies into dozens in a time of 7 seconds.), Samurai Speed is increased to 10%. *When a Full ninja squad appears to attack a very strong zombie, they William mobile into a Giant Assassin. The buff of the Giant Assassin is: 60000 Health, 90000 DPS (Does not acutally slice zombies into dozens, instead, it slams it's Katana on the strongest zombie.), 20% Speed buff, (10% Speed buff is reduced 30%) and has a Newer Appearance. *The Upgrade Cost is 47500. Ninja Spawned without Spawner When that happens, it means you striked the chance. The Spawned Ninjas without the Spawner are Elite Ninjas and do more damage. They also have more perks meaning that they move faster, do more damage, and can also 3/10 Chance to throw a exploding Shuriken. It is more recommended to strike the 10/150 chance in mid game. Giant Assassin Unit NPC Giant Assassin NPC can only be triggered if 7 Ninjas are combined together when they are fighting a very strong zombie such as: Void, Golden Shalmber or higher. The Problem is, it will avoid the weaker zombies. SO try to use it on: * Strong Zombies. try to deploy many Immortal Alliance Spawners. That way, Strong Zombies will be distracted from the Giant Assassin Ninja. Ninja Spawner Units Ninja Spawner Units are a weaker verison of the Spawned hitchances The hitchances of getting the Spawned Ninjas that are stronger than the spawner are more stronger. The Spawner Ninjas Levels are: Level 0 Ninjas * Level 0 Ninjas have 50 Health first. * Level 0 Ninjas do 10 Damage. Level 1 Ninjas * Level 1 Ninjas can do 18 Damage. * Level 1 Ninjas Shuriken can shoot 3.6 range more far. (4+3.6) Level 2 Ninjas * The First Ninja that spawns out in the Spawnrate moves faster. * The damage of the Shurikens are more powerful. Level 3 Ninjas * 1 Ninja Squad will be enraged to do more damage to Zombies. 2-3 Every Ninja Squads that spawns will make the Enraged Squad more powerful. (50+30) * Every Ninja Squad now deploys 7 Units. * Ninjas that spawns out will do 50 damage to zombies. Level 4 Ninjas, Level 1 Samurai * Samurai Spawns after Ninjas. They have 85 Health. * The Shuriken Attack with Ninjas shoot faster. Level 5 Ninjas, Level 2 Samurai * Ninjas do 70 damage. *Samurai Health is increased. 85-120. *The first Samurai Squad is enraged. *The First squad of ninjas and Samurais that appear after 7 groups speed will be increased. (45% Samurai Speed Buff, 70% Speed Buff for Ninjas) Level 6 Ninjas, Level 3 Samurai * Ninjas Health is increased. 70-1200 * Samurai Health is increased. 120-1200. (If Buffed from 3 Samurai Squads after appearing, they will have 7800 Health) * After 5 Ninja Squads Appearing, the next one will have a godly aura, they have a 30% Speed Buff, 800 Damage increased to 4000, and 6000 health. * A Full Ninja Squad will Turn into a Giant Assassin. Tatics *A Level 4 Ninja Spawner is very recommended because, When more waves go by in mid game, there will be more zombies that will distract your defense from preventing you from killing the stronger ones. try to get some ninja Spawners up to prevent your defense from being overwhelmed. *Spam enough Level 2 Ninja Spawners. When Wave 18 comes, The hordes will be cleared out so the stronger towers (Commando, Phaser, Railgunner, Laser Cannon, Laser Scout Level 4, can focus on Boss1 remastered and Boss 2. Category:Fanmade Tower